


【帕衫】粗制大写

by zha99965



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zha99965/pseuds/zha99965
Summary: *虽然我写了好多个“该死的”，但那其实是不同的。请脑内随机翻译成”Holy shxt””Fuxk””Damn it””God hell”“jeez”等
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	【帕衫】粗制大写

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然我写了好多个“该死的”，但那其实是不同的。请脑内随机翻译成”Holy shxt””Fuxk””Damn it””God hell”“jeez”等

“我还是不明白，衫斯。”高个子的骷髅在这一天里第三十六次嘟囔起来。“我还是不能明白，伟大的帕派瑞斯单方面觉得你给出的理由不成立。”他把左手拎着的购物袋换到另一只手上去，以便腾出它做一下辅助手势。“你看，举个例子，如果你可以在睡前亲我的额头，那你就应该能够也在白天做这事儿，到这儿为止你不能否认吧。然后呢，你亲我的额头，那说明你也可以亲我的牙。你为什么不能在白天亲我的牙呢？衫斯？”  
衫斯不知道。他本想这么说，但他脑子里那阵响亮的蜂鸣正困扰着他，所以他只是缄默的扶住了脑壳。老天爷在上，此时此刻的这一切跟他的计划有点不一样，没有人会在一个极度寒冷的冬天清晨出门，对吧。他比较想要在这种休息日的清晨睡到天亮，而不是一大早就出来干苦力。帕派瑞斯似乎买了将近二十盒的意面和酱汁。当时他大概是发表了什么有理有据的论点，理直气壮的征求衫斯的同意，但衫斯没听，直接把钱包交给他亲爱的弟弟，坐推车里睡觉去了。现在看来确实是个错误的决定，觉睡得不够舒服让他脑子昏沉，钱包现在却也空空如也了。  
“因为我亲的不是你的前额，而是你的头骨啊，嘿，嘿。”他闭着眼疲倦的胡乱傻笑，感觉自己缺觉缺的厉害。刚刚帕派瑞斯问的是什么来着？  
“衫斯——那根本就不能算是一个笑话。你终于懒到了连想笑话都不愿意上心的程度吗？如果有那样一天让你能认识到，什么都不解释清楚的自己并没有你自己看起来的那么酷就好了，衫斯，衫斯——”

帕派瑞斯拖长了尾音喊他的名字。而被喊的主角听到木制的大门在后头缓缓地阖上，与门框撞出一声短促的钝响。衫斯实在不想因为这种不着边际的，乱七八糟的事情跟帕派瑞斯吵，他把湿淋淋的外套留在门口，想赶紧上床去睡一会儿。然后他听到另一阵稀里哗啦的噪声，像是帕派瑞斯把那小山一样的意面盒子全丢在了地上。  
乱发脾气，衫斯叹了口气。不过即便如此他也不想现在去解决这一切，逃避问题有时候比解决它更好用。不过他也就来得及想到这里，再没有更多了。当他意识到帕派瑞斯正在朝自己冲过来的时候已经来不及躲了，想想看，他总不能把瞬移用在躲他弟身上吧？  
“看着我，衫斯，看着我！！”  
衫斯当然不看他。他把眼神斜开，看着他们买的东西在门口撒了一地，说不定有几个玻璃罐装的番茄酱已经被摔碎了，他心想着。不过介于收拾这一切的肯定不是他，那他也没有什么可去抱怨的。想这些有的没的有助于分散衫斯的注意力，让他尽量忘记自己此刻正在面对一个多么尴尬的境地。  
衫斯喜欢帕派瑞斯，爱帕派瑞斯，那是自然。但一切似乎没必要变成这样，因为毕竟类似的事情早晚都会无疾而终，那还不如干脆不要开始。不过说真的，他现在真的好累，甚至感觉自己的小腿已经抽了筋。  
“帕派，嘿，我已经过了喜欢在你手臂上荡秋千的年龄了，放我下来好不，兄弟？”他有气无力的又说了一次，嘴角的笑容已经僵硬起来。墙上的凉意通过他的薄汗衫往骨头里渗，帕派瑞斯的力气向来不小，只用单手就能捏着他的手腕将他整个骨按在墙上，他晃晃荡荡，脚不着地。而且这个高度真该死，衫斯几乎没法不跟帕派瑞斯对上视线。  
他转着瞳光，努力把眼神锁死在二楼走廊的那副骨头画上。看，这就是逃避的风险，十次里总有一次得出点岔子。  
“不，衫斯，我不会放你下来直到你给我一个合适的理由！‘我们是兄弟’这种全世界都知道的事情不能用来搪塞我，我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“那你比较想让我给出什么样的理由好一点？说真的帕派，我知道你是看了什么电视节目，但选择你哥作为调情对象明显不是一个好的——”  
“你就是我能想出来最好的唯一的对象！！！！”衫斯知道自己说中了，他弟的颧骨烧的滚烫，他之所以知道这个，是因为帕派瑞斯正像个炮弹一样朝自己撞过来，没头没脑的把牙狠狠撞在他的上。他痛的闷哼了一声，帕派瑞斯便趁机把舌头往他口腔里舔了进去。  
“唔……该死的，帕派瑞斯……”这可有点不对劲起来了。帕派瑞斯可能看的不光是一个恋爱剧，更可能是一个色情电影。谁给他看的？他从哪里学来的这些？！他亲爱弟弟的接吻技术很烂，但是劲头很猛，带着初次探索的盲目和混乱。衫斯感觉帕派瑞斯钳着自己手腕的指头也在发抖。这不像是蓄谋已久，倒更像是不管不顾的一次突袭。他来不及想太多，帕派瑞斯把整个舌头都塞进他嘴里，他的喉管被堵住，几乎无法呼吸。  
衫斯抽着气只挣了那么两下，就一点儿力气都没有了。刚刚本来用脚尖儿勾着的拖鞋啪嗒一声掉到地上。他真的开始抽筋了，虽然他根本没有筋，剧烈的疼痛从他脚趾尖儿刷拉一下蔓到整个小腿。他感觉自己的指头正别扭成一个奇怪的姿势。他的眼泪开始止不住的从眼眶里往外涌，一起的还有口水，那些伴随着极度羞耻的声音从他的嘴角往外滴。帕派瑞斯吻得乱七八糟，以至于衫斯觉得自己的下颌骨都快脱落了。  
他使劲儿用指尖抠住帕派瑞斯的指头，试图用这种微妙的疼痛让对方意识到自己已经承受不了这个了。但那根本没用，他的兄弟正用另一只手拉扯他垂在半空中的腿，试图将它挂在腰上。  
衫斯的身体似乎正想要这个。他的腿缠了上去，那股抽筋般的疼痛立刻就缓解了。他感觉到帕派瑞斯的手正滑过他的腿骨，一路抚进他的裤腿里头。那只捏着他的手松开了，衫斯没有来得及从空中坠落，帕派瑞斯便接住了他，托着他的屁骨将他抱起来。他仍然在亲吻他。  
“衫斯……衫斯，你爱我，爱我，对吗？你答应我跟我做那些事了对吗？”  
这句话把衫斯从那片混沌的快乐中炸醒。当他抬起头看向帕派瑞斯的时候，立刻意识到自己犯了个多么严重的错误。他重新开始挣扎，用脚跟踢向帕派瑞斯的后椎骨，但现在跟刚刚的情况已经不一样了，他整个骨都被锁在墙和他弟之间，唯一能够拿得出手的似乎只剩下了身为兄长的威严。衫斯不常把这玩意掏出来，他祈望着现在能有用。  
“我最后说一次，你听不懂吗？帕派瑞斯，放我下来！”他试图攒出点中气，但仍然有些气喘，这几句话说的有气无力，可能就连商店老板都比他强势三分，但他尽力做出一个严肃的表情，试图吓退自家这个不知忍耐的弟弟。  
帕派瑞斯从未见过自己的兄弟这个表情和这个语气，但他只知道如果现在放弃就功亏一篑了。逼着衫斯自己往前迈一步他可能得活到三千岁才看的到，再说伟大的帕派瑞斯可不会怕自己的哥哥！他假装没听到，只是重新开始亲吻衫斯，搅那软腻腻的舌头，他现在有点找到窍门了，那就是无论他勾着舌尖轻舔衫斯的任何地方，他的哥哥都能发出好听的声音！他决定试试别的地方，除了舌头以外的，于是他干脆利落的扯掉了那条碍事的短裤。  
“你不能这么做！该死，我们可是兄弟啊，帕派……”  
帕派瑞斯决定从现在开始屏蔽衫斯每一句带有“兄弟”字眼的话。

衫斯总是这样。  
自己的哥哥从来不在乎自己。这是一直以来萦绕在年轻骷髅帕派瑞斯心头最大的一块儿阴云。没有人能，或者说应该忽视自己，毕竟他向来光芒四射，整个地下没人能这样对他，尤其是和他朝夕相处的衫斯。但衫斯根本不在乎，他根本不在乎我说了什么，做了什么，想要什么。衫斯不在乎他，不在乎雪镇，不在乎任何一个怪物，他甚至也不在乎他自己。他对任何事情都是那样，对，无动于衷。  
帕派瑞斯感觉他哥好像在哭，或者说是刚刚哭过，现在正把眼泪往他肩膀上擦。当然，也有可能只是他肩膀上的雪化了，但雪水应该不会那么冷。衫斯的身上也很冷，毕竟他只有上身挂了件松垮的汗衫，别的地方都光光的裸着。衫斯从没这么狼狈过，至少帕派瑞斯没见过，而且目前这副摸样还是他亲手打造出来的。他说不好是个什么感觉，很复杂，似乎有点儿抱歉，却好像又有一丝预谋的事情被实现的快感。  
“帕派……”  
“嘘，衫斯，别说话。你一讲话就会让事情变得复杂，帕派瑞斯来解决这一切。”  
“……你想怎么解决，不，说到底，你究竟想解决什么？”他觉得自己的声音都在打颤。  
“我认为衫斯患上了一种不会好好回答我的话的病，我来治好他。我知道这是怎么一回事，衫斯，我不是小孩子了。我什么都知道。”  
他什么都知道……？他知道些什么？这句话像记重锤般挥在他的灵魂上。他不知道帕派瑞斯说这句话究竟是无心的，还是在暗示些什么。这种不确定立刻把他的灵魂吊了起来，扯得尖细脆弱。他顾不上此时自己的狼狈，只是想问清楚。但他亲爱的弟弟托着他的腿和屁骨，将他放倒在自己的床上，在他身上蹭来蹭去，胡乱抚摩。这会儿衫斯才总算意识到他弟究竟比他高大出多少，自己似乎只有对方的一半儿，他又一次被按住双手，再也没有挣脱的机会，就连张口说话都失去了力量。  
“你说的全都知道……具体是知道到哪个程度？”他偏过头去，几乎是哽咽着问出这个问题。他竭力躲开那些不停落下的爱抚，帕派瑞斯也许根本不知道那些意味着什么。  
“我知道哥哥你也爱着我。”帕派瑞斯又俯下身去亲他。“我只是想让你亲口说出来。”  
真是疯了。心里的重石落下，被拉长的灵魂回弹，变得柔软松弛。衫斯长出了一口气，就连身体似乎都放松了下来。但是那一切又立刻变得奇怪诡异起来，毕竟从旁观者的角度看起来，帕派瑞斯是在“强迫”他干这些事，衫斯做出的姿态是痛苦的，被强迫的，不情愿的。但实际上他也许比帕派瑞斯更想要这些。松软的灵魂比他的意识更早的被唤醒，他的大腿骨根泛起一股不寻常的潮热，开始追寻着他弟身上的热量磨蹭。

帕派瑞斯没有注意到这一切。他只知道他哥仍然不愿意对他袒露真实的意思，那他就要努力的去做点什么让这回归正轨。但是至于动作和行为，他自己也不明白他在做些什么，可能只是一种与生俱来的欲望而已。  
冷静，冷静。帕派瑞斯。你快被自己的热血煮熟脑壳了。虽然骷髅根本没有血。他被自己的想法几乎逗笑，但这引得他忽然意识到他的哥哥今天直到现在还没有开过一个玩笑。衫斯近乎凄惨的躺在他面前，汗衫领子被扯得很大，几乎和没穿也没什么两样。他哥哥颤抖着双腿，架在他的腿骨上，紧闭双眼，满脸都是印子和他的“口水”。  
“衫斯，哥哥，你想让我停下来吗？”  
衫斯极轻的点头，眉头拧成一团。帕派瑞斯看到淡蓝的眼泪从他眼角滑下来。他嗫嚅着，声音小到弱不可闻。“帕派……拜托，就此停下……我们可是……”  
“衫斯！！你怎么就——你知道那不是个理由！你为什么一定要惹我生气呢？！”帕派瑞斯被没由来的怒气和别的什么火猛烈的点燃。他一把将衫斯抱起在怀里，即便这看起来不象是一个生气的人该做的事情，然后毫无犹豫的把三根手指插进他哥哥下面，那个他该插进的地方。  
衫斯有那样一个器官。帕派瑞斯早就知道。  
骷髅会在十五岁的时候迎来第一次孤单的潮热。他知道，衫斯也知道，每个骷髅都知道。之所以说是孤单的，那是因为除非他知道自己爱恋的对象是谁，否则它们的潮热将无法被疏解。骷髅架子空空如也，甚至没有一个可以自我安慰的途径。但帕派瑞斯错过了衫斯的第一次发情，但他的第一次却因为撞见衫斯的情热而被触发。帕派瑞斯的十五岁生日晚上缺席了衫斯的晚间故事，但他听到他的兄弟在隔壁隐忍又动情的喘着气喊自己的名字。帕派瑞斯觉得自己浑身发热，跪在墙边脱下裤子，听着他哥哥的声音手淫。当时的他不知道为什么自己的玩意和他小时候看到的衫斯的不一样，那看起来甚至是相互契合补足的。

他让衫斯坐在他的手掌上，那三根手指替代帕派瑞斯的，先行陷进那个柔软的穴口。那极紧，他的手指被挤在一起，液体淋漓的从他指头缝里流下来，再透过他的掌骨渗进床单。帕派瑞斯从来没有此时这么渴望自己有一个手掌。衫斯已经没有了声音，双臂的搭在他的肩膀上，极低声的抽着气。  
“哥哥……”他感觉衫斯一点点的从他怀里软下去，于是搂着的那只手臂就更多的用了些力气。他把衫斯扶正，那使得他半个手掌都陷进那团柔软里。衫斯的喉咙发出仿佛窒息般痛苦的哽咽，抓着帕派瑞斯衣襟的骨爪猛然攥紧。他喘着气动着下身往帕派瑞斯的手指头上坐，但紧紧搂着他的那双手臂却好像是想要找个出口逃离一样。帕派瑞斯知道他快要到了，他没想到衫斯会这么快，他还有很多事儿没来得及做。  
帕派瑞斯的手指都开始发酸，而他的兄弟抖的越来越剧烈，开始大股大股的流眼泪，上头是，下头也是。这很稀奇，帕派瑞斯高潮的时候可不会流出这么多液体，这让他甚至短暂的怀疑了一秒衫斯是否是个史莱姆，或者蜗牛，而不是骷髅。不论他是什么吧，帕派瑞斯觉得自己的胸膛快炸了，那里头充斥着爱意和，呃，性欲。他扶过他兄弟的后脑勺亲他，衫斯的口腔舔起来有些不一样了，柔软多汁，粘滑湿润，更重要的是会贴着他的舌面磨蹭。他几乎想就此停下，然后拿着自己的去操衫斯的嘴巴，直觉告诉他那肯定很舒服。但他的手指没法离开衫斯，他正夹得紧紧的呢。  
“哦老天，帕派，帕派，呃嗯……快、快停、不，操，这真的……”帕派瑞斯本来想告诉他自己没办法停下来，因为其实现在是衫斯自己在动。但话说出了口就变成了别的。  
“衫斯，老哥，说你爱我，说你爱你亲爱的弟弟。”  
“不！操，该死，我们不应该……我不应该、我不——”衫斯的话猛然停住，他低沉的呜咽了一长声，咬着牙关腿骨震颤，身子几乎弹起来般脱离了帕派瑞斯手指和拥抱的桎梏，然后轻飘飘的落在床上。他整个骨架缩成一团，不自然的抽泣着发抖，象牙白的骨头上湿了一层，刚刚两人交合的地方喷满了蓝色的粘液。  
“老哥……”  
“别。别说话。”衫斯似乎正在试图把自己在被子里溺死。

好吧，那帕派瑞斯就不说话。他在这种时候总是很听他哥哥的话。但让他没有任何动作那是不可能的，因为他被裤子勒的很难受。“情热器官”在衫斯第一次喷出液体的时候就已经成型了，在接下来的时间里，不论是衫斯的手掌还是口腔，当然最好是下面，他总得找个地方纾解自己的欲望。衫斯看起来还在哭，于是他总之先缓慢的脱下了裤子。  
其实老实说，事情到这一步，已经完全脱离了他的计划。虽然在过去的五年里，他没有一天不想着他的兄弟，但他并没有分清那究竟是什么感情。毕竟他也不知道别的骷髅会不会也会和自己的亲人结合。但现在他觉得自己想对了，他想把自己的插进衫斯的身体里，即便不是今天，那也会是明天，后天，或是之后的每一天。  
但衫斯似乎不是这么想的。当他看到帕派瑞斯脱下裤子的时候，便惊立刻惶的撑着身子从床上起来，他仿佛被吓到了，退缩着，试图从帕派瑞斯的阴影里找到一个逃离的出口。自己的兄弟那么聪明，当然知道自己要做什么。他扯过衫斯的腿骨，那仍然泛着暖呼呼的潮意。他哥哥的袜子是今天早上他逼着新换的，粉白，一股洗衣粉的味道。他把衫斯的膝弯夹在手臂上，然后帮他脱袜子。这说来简单，但其实有点难办，因为衫斯一直试图踹他。他一动腿，就从下体挤出一小股液体。这让帕派瑞斯做出了一个决定，他等下要看到衫斯挤出的液体是他的颜色。  
“听着，我不要，我不想做这个，帕派，求你，我可以帮你做，我可以给你用嘴巴做，我可以……我可以帮你撸。怎样都好，我不要，求你，你不能……”衫斯破碎的哀求着，他根本搞不明白为什么衫斯要这么抗拒，如果两个人都能舒服起来，那究竟还有什么可拒绝的呢？正如他所追寻的那个问题——如果他们互相相爱，为什么他哥哥不能做他的恋爱对象呢？  
“是的，那些你也一样要做。衫斯，不过是等一下。现在我们先照顾这边。”他的指头在衫斯洁白的脚掌上合拢，然后缓慢的向上推。他哥哥比想象中的更加柔软，居然可以被折叠到这种程度。适才因为高潮而汁水四溢的下体全无遮拦的暴露在他的面前，他把自己的在那漂亮的穴口磨蹭了几下，缓缓推了进去。  
实际上，怪物的结合一定是是建立在一种对方默认的基础上的。如果对方极为抗拒，那么帕派瑞斯的那一团魔法可能会被吞噬，那将会导致非常严重的后果。但帕派瑞斯有这个自信，衫斯不会真正抗拒这一切。他看着自己的顶进去，将那个怪异的器官撑的鼓起，然后沿着衫斯的脊柱骨一路向上。如果骷髅有肚子，那他现在至少已经到了肚脐眼还往上。但他没停，事到如今也不会有什么停不停的说法了。  
目前的这个状态令帕派瑞斯很舒服，但他需要更多的，他需要衫斯属于自己。他开始缓慢的撞击，然后是激烈的。他哥的力气似乎早在刚才就消耗殆尽了，现在只是失了神般低声轻哼着，伴随着他的节奏。他的口水从嘴角滑落，再被帕派瑞斯舔掉。他对这样的衫斯感到……很满意。他哥哥不再反抗自己了，也没有那么多装模做样的大道理了。  
只差那个了，他想听衫斯说出口。

衫斯呆滞的看着天花板，眼里的瞳光破散消失。  
啊，老天，我是怎么沦落到目前这一步的？  
随着他的瞳光一同随之消失的，还有那些往日时光。那些他喊着他亲弟弟自慰的夜晚的每一帧每一秒都在眼前重放，然后再被丢进焚烧炉。他觉得自己多少年来做的一切好像是一个再好笑不过的冷笑话。如果衫斯有朝一日做了育儿教师，那他就要告诉每位哥哥，不要抱有幼稚的幻想，尽量好好回答自己弟弟的每个问题，不要把自己的弟弟当成小孩子，以及不要爱上自己的弟弟。尤其是最后一点，那会导致再你的弟弟侵犯你的时候毫无还手之力。记住了吗，各位观众？好的，骷髅衫斯要回到现实世界了。  
那个凭空生出来的，存在于耻骨间的器官只不过是骷髅用来自我保护的魔法薄膜所衍化成的。它被顶成一个近乎滑稽的弧度。另一股坚硬的，来自于他弟弟的魔法正急切地渴求着与他结合。如果此时让他说句实话，那可以说衫斯正在陷入整个骨生中最为混乱的时刻。他每个骨髓细胞都在尖叫绝对不能任由这一切发展下去，虽然为时已晚，但他也必须去抗拒才行。但他的身体比他想象的更加急切地想跟帕派瑞斯结合。他舒服得快死了。  
而且他确实觉得自己快要死了。物理意义上的，真的快死了。他的魔法壁障快被捅破了，然后他弟坚硬的性器要是往他灵魂上狠狠戳一下，好，那么自己就即将成为世界上第一个被自己的弟弟干死的骷髅。  
哇哦，世界级“鸡”录。  
衫斯简直想给自己鼓鼓掌，即便在这样一个档口他居然还能想出一个冷笑话来娱乐自己。以至于他忽然怀疑自己是不是真的已经死了，目前正在想东想西的是那个已经游离了身体的灵魂。但很遗憾，他还没到获得解脱的时候，帕派瑞斯仍然在坚定不移的操他。每次那股魔法顶进他的里头，衫斯的魔法都急速鼓动着吸附上去，看起来无比热切的想进行结合。算了，那就这样吧。自暴自弃几乎是衫斯的特长，事到如今他连最后一个坚持的原点好像都没了。  
他喘了口气，然后吃力的撑起身子去亲吻他深爱着的弟弟。他不得不承认，这让他感觉很好，虽然在他往常的混乱的意淫蓝图中都更加偏向刚刚的场景，但还是那句话，都已经这样了。  
那就这样吧。

帕派瑞斯感觉到衫斯正在用舌头舔自己的牙齿。他大概只怔了半秒，便立刻攀上去把他哥重新压倒。这使他太快乐了，几乎摇晃起尾骨。实际上他确实是在摇晃，只是以另外一个坐标方向。他忽然感受到了一些变化，和刚刚的仿佛在顶撞一个有弹性的洞口的感觉所不一样的。衫斯的魔法正在试图留住他，吸吮着他的，缠绵的裹住他的。事到此刻，帕派瑞斯终于知道自己一直以来的想法就是对的。他跟衫斯的就是互相契合，这根本没错！  
“兄、兄弟……”  
“好了，好了，帕派瑞斯。”衫斯非常虚弱，他正集中着所有的力气给他亲爱的弟弟造出一个适合完成这一切的温暖巢穴，所以他的讲话声几乎细不可闻。“慢、慢点……拜托，嘿，留点力气，年轻人。”  
年轻骨可不懂得什么叫做留力气，他有的是力气。他只知道自己动得越快，自己的哥哥的表情就更迷乱一分，声音就越好听。所以他随着心意，才不管衫斯是不是准备好了，只是掐着腿骨开始做最后的冲撞。他哥哥把他吮的太舒服了，他感觉整个身子都好像泡在衫斯的魔法里头，暖呼呼麻酥酥的。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己的双腿骨失去了知觉，被正好温度的热水漫到下体。  
衫斯竭力构造出的魔力全被撞散了，以一个半凝聚体的状态朝帕派瑞斯毫无保留的打开。然后他就再也没空去管魔法之类的事情，一切重归失控使他近乎昏厥。帕派瑞斯在这种情况下冒然冲进了他的身体，把自己的爱意，幻想，和魔法一同射进他的身体。  
也许这会让他们创造出一个魔法生命，但大概率不会，在那一瞬间衫斯几乎处于最差的状态。不过就这样吧，他没想那么多。这些事情之后再说，毕竟他们的时间还长的很，他现在只想安静的昏过去，然后一觉睡到明天春天的某个早上。

END.


End file.
